Dawning Bell Rewrite
by Akane Cullen
Summary: Dawning Bell Rewrite I've posted a fanfiction called "Dawning Bell" and I've decided to make a rewrite. For a summary, look at Dawning Bell Original .


**NOTE: **I've already published a fanfiction called, "Dawning Bell", but I thought it would be better if I re-wrote it. I hope you like it and please Review! I'm sorry I haven't been posting much anymore; school work is putting a lot of weight on me. I'm sorry and I'll try to make it up to you guys! =] An update of "Crimson Latch" may come tomorrow or the days after. All in a day's work. Enjoy! (And I've put the Preface & Chapter One all together so the list would look more proper!)

*from _**Breaking Dawn**- I don't own Twilight nor am I affiliated with Stephenie Meyer (c) in any way! If you haven't noticed, this fanfiction takes place AFTER **Breaking Dawn**._

**

* * *

****Preface**

By this time, I had already guessed that my false air supply had been running out quickly.

It all seemed to flash by so fast; electricity... adrenalines rush. Everything sped by so quickly.

My feet pounded, my voice was dry, my throat tightened. I was running for my life and keeping a secret all at the same time.

My heart throbbed, my mind raced. His eyes met with mine, the connection was so strong. The rifle was aimed at me, her fierce eyes met with mine. The bell tolled loudly and blocked my horrified shriek.

Scents filled the air; I was lost. I didn't understand- I couldn't take it anymore. Was I in the real world? Or was I racing for my life? Were her eyes locked at mine? Which was the real, true moment?

After moments of depression, after moments of realization and moments of illusion-filled days, I didn't know- I didn't understand.

I met him, I still loved them. He left, he comforted me. Her eyes were full of rage, I turned. I had created another me, my anger rising after him.

My eyes were closed. Edward's arms were wrapped around me; Charlie's eyes were full of disbelief and despair. Renesmee was crying; he was dying. Which was the truth? Which was happening right now? Could they all be going on at the same time? Would I die; even if I hadn't even made a decision?

They were all escaping my grasp, even his arms- and his eyes. Now, only one image remained in my mind. One I wish wasn't really going on- the one I wished wasn't the entire and whole truth.

The scent of blood and venom spread the air with my body slumped over his. Her body lurched closer to me and she collapsed on the puddle of blood. All this was negative- the dark skies were white and her blood was black.

My voice tightened and my body numbed, more than I could possibly imagine. The bell rang and tolled stronger in my mind and through my sensitive ears.

This was it- the true end. The word "forever", I realized, was nothing but a useless, weak word- a word that could deceive you- just like me, the stupid lamb.

_"We belong together,"_

_"Forever," he agreed.*_

He was such a liar.

**

* * *

**

1. Luck

Strangely, I missed the old mossy trees and rainy days of Forks, Washington.

"I liked Isle Esme better," I commented. Edward and I sped in between the anxious human crowds that filled most of the airport. I tried not to breathe- like I needed to.

He didn't have a single bit of difficulty as he had our luggage tightly held in his powerful hand. I held my one bag- the one with all the basic human female needs- and strode alongside him. I hadn't touched a single thing in that bag besides a few napkins, trying to look as casual as any other wife or lady.

We pushed through one last crowd. "Excuse us," Edward muttered as he pushed a heavily-loaded luggage into the service line. I tried to avoid the fowl scent of smelly humans that bunched up against us from all sides, especially the one that trapped us from behind and across.

"Forks, Washington." I said at last, meeting with the front desk manager. The kind lady nodded and gestured for us to leave, still giving me a confused look. I accepted the tickets and joined Edward as he already began to enter the small tunnel that lead into the airplane. I sighed and picked up my pace, right after meeting with one last service man. I avoided meeting with his gaze, knowing the horrible stench that brewed around him would worsen. I never did like cologne-- it usually made me sneeze.

"I thought you would enjoy Vegas better," he replied under his breath as he powerfully loaded our one hand-carry luggage bag onto the top wall trunk. I tossed my bag onto my lap after sitting down below the trunk and stole the seat next to the window. I ignored the seat belt that was rolled beside me neatly. I was glad to be away from all the humans; their scents weren't tempting at all, a first.

Edward joined me and paused. "Did we forget anything?" he asked, examining my bag. "Or was that all?" I could tell he was glad to be away from them, too. We were alone at last in our own little first class suite at the top of the plane, all to ourselves.

"We didn't need much luggage, remember?" I muttered, leaning on his shoulder as he relaxed back on his seat.

The pilot spoke, reminding us to wear our seatbelts. I sighed again and reached for the belt. Edward stopped my moments before I had even unrolled the belt. He always had an excuse at hand, I thought amusingly.

"I'll take care of that. It'll be useless, remember?" he smiled and bolted for the pilot's room. Esme and Alice had been smart enough to get us a private suite.

I stood up and noticed a leather miniature loveseat that just begged for me to sit on it. I hesitated for a moment and sat down, admiring the soft comfort of the seats.

I peeked out the window as I felt a soft rumble, feeling a bit displeased. It had been a long time since I had felt a plane departing from an airport. We spent a month in Las Vegas and I was forgetting most of what I've ever felt before. The forces and motion of the world was no match against us, especially gravity. We were totally breaking the rules of science.

A strong sound of burning and blazing surrounded the plane. I opened my eyes and quit, finally deciding I really wouldn't be able to sleep or dream again. Only a black world was all I would be able to see under my eyelids.

I looked away from the window and found Edward sitting calmly beside me, his eyes calmly set on the coffee table. Two martini glasses were filled with small tooth picked olives. I slid closer to him and scanned his eyes. They were curious and concentrated. I smiled and reached for one glass, his eyes following my arm.

"I haven't tried these before," I said, bringing it close to my nose. I sniffed the alcoholic-liquor type of smell and exhaled. I brought it down to my lips and took a small sip.

Edward watched me curiously with a bright grin. He took the other glass and reached it over to me. "I haven't. But I'm not curious, either. An apple tastes better than this human chemical."

I didn't realize I had swallowed the whole glass- just like the first time I had tasted blood- and craved for more. Amazingly, it tasted a little better than beer. I accepted the glass from Edward's hand and played with it curiously, glancing up above my eyelashes. I flashed the empty glass on my other hand onto the table and sipped in the lovely drink. I was in the mood for a game.

I let Edward see that thought.

"We haven't played that in a while, haven't we?" he laughed huskily under a soft breath. "Shoot."

I took one last sip and thought for a moment, forgetting the first question I had before I sipped the second glass. I squinted, as if I had trouble concentrating on what stood in front of me- Strangely, my eyesight began to blur. I opened my eyes widely and nervously, shaking off my uncomfortable position. I felt something cover my eyeballs.

"Will this liquor affect me?" I smiled. "Or in more accurate terms, does alcohol affect vampires?" I placed down the liquor glass and leaned on Edward's chest, waiting for a response. I felt awkward- like I _was _drunk. I ignored it and closed my eyes, definite that the contacts had sunk into my eyes.

"It depends," he explained with a sarcastic tone, sighing. I waited for the rest.

"If you feel tired and uneven, then obviously the liquor has affected you." he chuckled softly.

I bit my lip and sat up. "I think I am drunk, then," I mused. I put my finger softly on his cold bottom lip and played with his face. I admired his looks, ever since I met him. The electricity between us always sparked and charged whenever we were this close. His silent, dark, onyx eyes reminded me of someone- some people I missed.

"I have another one." I said, trying to get rid of the annoying blockage that stuck onto my eyes. "How long have I had these eye contacts on?"

He raised an eyebrow, his grin growing. He watched me- observed me- like I was some sort of clueless circus monkey, opening and closing each eye stupidly. I frowned, rubbing my eyes angrily.

"You shouldn't do that, Bella. They'll just sink in deeper." I growled.

"How long is this flight going to last?" I asked tiredly. I began to feel lazy and tired all at the same time. I felt bored again- I felt annoyed.

"Not long." he said. He held my hand, the one with the wedding band, and matched it with his surprisingly gentle and warm hand. "We'll see Renesmee soon…And that friend of yours if we- you- have to as well."

I scooted closer to him and held his muscular arm and leaned on his broad chest. I ran my curious fingers around his chest, feeling the muscles below his v-neck. I drew something on the fabric- anything that popped into my mind. He was surprisingly warm, tingly to the touch.

A heart appeared brightly in my dark mind and lit up the dark and empty background. It wasn't a picture of a real heart, the organ, but a basic shape a little girl would draw in class. I traced it on his shirt over and over until my finger was roughened.

I moved closer to him and wrapped my arm around him, my nose touching the soft felt fabric of his jacket. I smelled his admiring scent and felt like I was floating- like I was in heaven. I sniffed in his scent before but this time it seemed to be stronger than usual. At least it was better than cologne; Edward's scent was naturally pleasant.

"Wake up, love," his voice chimed softly in my ear. I opened my eyes wearingly to my surprise and found him and his beautiful eyes- now grayish silver- watching me admiringly. His fingers were nudging my arms gently- as if they were forcing themselves to do so in a kinder way. I sat up reassuringly, taking my flattened handbag. He looked…Annoyed.

"What's happened?" I asked breathlessly as I followed him out of the airplane. He already had our luggage in his hand.

"You dozed off," he muttered. "Strangely."

I felt tired, still wondering how long I had "dozed off". After meeting with Alice, Esme, and Carlisle, I sat next to Alice in the back of Carlisle's new vehicle- a minivan. It also felt comfortable…Like one of those Temper-Pedic beds shown in television ads; the mattress seemed soft and hard at the same time, my butt sinking in slowly and stopped once I was in a comfortable position. The bumpy road gave a little "massaging" effect.

I leaned an inch closer to Alice, knowing she was dying to know according to the strange fumbling I felt beside me- and I was sure it wasn't the was driving- luckily- with Edward in the passenger seat next to him. They were having a conversation of their own. Esme sat alone in the seat behind Carlisle, quietly watching out the window.

When I was sure they were all occupied, I turned back to Alice and her hopeful, anxious eyes. I knew it would be useless to whisper, but I kept my voice as hushed as possible into Alice's open ears.

"So, how was your second honeymoon?" she asked. I sighed and gestured for her to save it for later. She nodded effortlessly, waiting patiently with annoyingly anxious eyes.

"First, stop looking at me like that." I growled. "Second…" I shot one more glance at the two men at the front- who still seemed to be having an important conversation. Esme remained quiet and innocent, though I knew she was over hearing our conversation.

I sighed again and leaned back down on the minivan's seat, agreeing to tell Alice later. Or perhaps she knew.

"Bella, what?" she asked impatiently.

"I'm sure you've seen it all, Alice. Don't play dumb." I replied. I was sure I saw Esme shake her head with disappointment.

I tried to relax and followed Esme's gaze out the shady window. Alice was still upset and began fidgeting with her fingers impatiently, still trying to figure it all out. I decided I would eavesdrop on Edward and Carlisle's conversation instead.

I couldn't hear much besides the words "strange", "theories", and "later".

I had given up on that and tried to think of other random things, my eyes closing minutes later. Carlisle's driving, I then noticed, was softer and more appropriate compared to Edward's uncontrollable driving. I still hadn't gotten used to Edward's violent driving, even though I could outrun than any Volvo or vehicle Edward would drive.

I felt Alice's fingertips a few empty moments later, finding myself bent on my side and lying on the empty seat beside me. As she shook me weakly, I knew she was dying to shake my common sense out of me. When she woke me with "comfort words", her "gentle" words still had an angry touch to her voice.

The minivan was empty and Alice and I were the only ones still inside. I sat up, feeling blurry and unclear; I leapt off the van with my handbag still clinging to my arm. The minivan was parked beside the Cullens' garage; the garage door was tightly shut, maybe because of an overstock of fancy cars.

Alice held my arm as she walked me inside through their back door and into the kitchen. Her fingers were tingling, ready to squeeze my arm out with all the tension that lurked around her body.

She let go of me once I leaned on the marble kitchen table and seemed to be relieved as if she had unloaded something heavy. I shook my head and tried to get rid of the tired, sleepy haze that surrounded my mind- specifically my eyes. It was either the contacts I wore back in Vegas melted and seeped into my eyes or I had just woken up.

I rubbed my eyes relentlessly, having the need to see my Edward's face again. But even better, Renesmee had bolted straight to me as I entered the kitchen, Alice hissing to herself as she met with her mate.

I kissed her head softly, then attempting to carry her. Surprisingly, not only had she grown a couple inches higher, she also gained a couple pounds, too. She was the same height as a four year old, not a two year old toddler.

She kissed me back and wrapped her arms around my neck as I bent down and hugged her. I held her firmly and picked her up, feeling a great difference from last month to her current size.

We went into the living room. I found Rosalie, Carlisle, and Edward talking amongst them. Edward glanced back at me and excused himself, sprinting back to me. I nodded and bit my lip, knowing it would be better if I didn't ask, after many…Experiences.

I sat down on the unoccupied sofa and set Renesmee down beside me, my arms suddenly a bit exhausted. I smiled and watched Renesmee as she gazed back at me with bright, innocent eyes. I moved a lock of hair away from her face and pulled it gently behind her ear.

I admired her so much- with so many reasons that there wouldn't be enough time in the world for me to describe her beauty…Even if there was a "forever".

The silence was long and she was beginning to get annoyed by our awkward staring contest. She glanced around the room, finding something for her to distract herself from meeting with my eyes. I laughed to myself and held her head gently with my hand.

I was careful not to squeeze her brain out and reminded myself to be soft and gentler to her. She smiled and set down a coloring book, then charged at my stomach with her head. I held her head a bit firmer with my hands, making sure she wouldn't hit my stomach. She would get hurt, not me. I stopped her head just in time and held it up slowly, meeting with her eyes once again.

"What's wrong, Mama?" she asked curiously. We still weren't very clear to her about our…_species, _according to Rosalie's objections.

"Nothing, Nessie," I replied softly. I hugged her again comfortingly, bringing her head gently behind my shoulder as I took her in my arms. Her body warmth dazzled me, reminding me of what I used to feel like when I was a little girl…A little human girl. I felt her exhale as she was leaning against my chest and her little fingers tangle through my damp hair.

I released her after a short pause and smiled back at her after admiring her glistening eyes one more time. She smiled back innocently and jumped off the sofa, without telling me where she was headed. I had a nervous feeling- I bit my lip again, forcing myself to relax. This was a normal feeling, a feeling of motherhood that wouldn't last _forever_.

I was alone in the living room, the group behind me leaving me, too. I sighed relaxingly and listened. The silence was bearable this time and I enjoyed the soft rainfall. I was alone again, in my one little quiet spot- My secret relaxation hiding place.

Even if I had been stuck with Edward in a meadow, it wouldn't beat my favorite place of all.

I didn't daze off and I was sure. I only saw a black wall under my eyelids and I felt my fingers on the leathery surface. I was calm.

I heard a sudden pulse through my ears, like my sense of hearing had strengthened. My fingertips tingled and I began to feel a small uncomfortable sting beneath my fingertips.

I felt a strange jump in my chest- a startled feeling. It felt as though my heart…Skipped a beat.

I worriedly looked for my husband and strode tiredly into the kitchen. Alice was with Jasper, sitting quietly across from each other.

I've felt this way before—a long time ago. I felt drunk. I felt uneasy; I felt queasy.

"Where's Edward?" I asked wearily, stumbling past the threshold. I felt a short spark of anger coming from Alice as I joined them quietly. I clumsily approached the chair and slammed my bottom against the seat.

"Somewhere," Alice muttered, still looking away.

"He's in the cottage, fixing your luggage." Jasper said in a matter of fact tone. Alice hissed quietly under her breath and turned back to me. She suddenly gave me an agonized look. I gave her a troubled, twisted face in return.

"Bella, I'm just begging to know!" she cried, punching her elbows against the table as she slipped backwards, almost off of her seat. Jasper chuckled and stepped away from his seat and left us alone in the room. I growled at him, too. He had something dirty in mind.

I sighed and ignored Jasper's dirty mind as he left, still grinning. I wish I could've ignored Alice as well—but of course, that would be impossible. She was being nosey, as usual, but I knew she already knew…About mostly everything.

She followed me promptly with her glass being thrown swiftly onto the table as she caught up with me out the back door. She skipped gleefully and confidently, sure that she would find out. As well as Jasper's, she had something horrible in mind.

"I know you know, Alice. Don't bug me." I said firmly, a little annoyed by her attitude. I stopped and turned to her, seeing her confused emotion that was set in her eyes. I glared.

"Know what?" she squeaked.

"Alice, I know you know about our honeymoon…It would be impossible for you not to know."

She bit her lip and paused, looking down at the dew that soaked Carlisle's fresh lawn.

I turned and walked again, towards our cottage. That was when I realized the rain had suddenly stopped; the scent of dew filled the air as well as the fresh pine smell. Strangely, I felt sick. I swallowed and stopped again, hearing Alice's ballet-like slippers leap behind me as she continued to stalk me. I felt a soggy floor beneath me. I wasn't wearing shoes.

"What now?" I growled, not bothering to turn around this time. I was just a couple feet away from our cottage, yet she still began to distract me. I felt soil curl in between my toes. I felt disgusted, with two reasons.

"Um…" she cleared her throat. "Have you noticed the weather today? I mean…it is just crazy!"

"Enough with the stalling, Alice." I said, sprinting forward.

"Rock paper scissors?" she asked hopefully as she passed by my side.

"No, Alice!" I scowled. "What's with the stalling? What are you trying to hide?" Her games were very irritating.

"Nothing," she replied quickly. "Best out of three, though?"

I began to get aggravated, my feet beginning to stomp their way to our cottage. Alice moaned silently to herself as she began racing behind me with another excuse to distract me with. I turned around quickly, stopping her as she bumped into my chest.

She laughed nervously and fidgeted with her fingers, looking down at the grass solemnly. "Rock paper scissors?" she tried again and raised her fist above her bowed head.

I clenched my teeth and thought quickly, swallowing a sudden gulp of vomit that raced up my throat. I turned around and bolted for the door, ignoring any guilty feelings, concentrating on only the irritated ones. As she stood quiet and nerve-racking, I glanced quickly at Carlisle's lawn that seemed to be neater than ever.

I sighed again, attempting to forget Alice.  
I twisted the doorknob, forcing the door to open. It refused to move. I twisted harder and glanced back behind me, finding Alice calmly standing behind me with an annoyed look as well. She held up her hand with an object locked in her fingers; she jingled it taunt fully with the key ring on her middle finger. She shook them in front of my face with a smirk spreading across her face.

"You were being stubborn." she muttered with the keys a few inches across of my nose. The steel of the main key I needed had a strong scent my senses concentrated on.

I tried snagging it away from her, but her arm was quick. I let out another aggravated sigh, my teeth bearing in front of her. She smiled annoyingly, waving the keys in front of her and stuck out her tongue, skipping a mile away from me. The longer she shook the keys, the more I wanted to rip out her…

"I'm not in the mood, Alice." I warned, my nails digging through my rock-hard palms as they curled into anger-filled fists. I threw them behind me as I bolted straight towards her with the keys tauntingly jingling behind her as she ran away from me. She entered the meadow a few yards away from Carlisle's home and glanced back at me. I sharpened my glare.

I paused after passing ten mossy trees and leaned on my eleventh. Again, I felt unusually exhausted. Alice stopped a few miles ahead of me and turned back to see me leaning tiredly against the moss-infested tree trunk of a century year old oak tree.

Alice stood closer to me, a couple feet away, and watched me curiously. _I'm not kidding_, I told her silently in my mind. _I was serious_.

My feet began to feel cold, too. My feet were damp and cold. Why hadn't I been wearing shoes? Ugh.

_You're always serious, Bella_, Alice thought back. I scowled harder.

She stole my keys—and my shoes.

_No I didn't, Bella!_ She objected.

The keys were still in her hand as she walked closer to me. I felt uneasy again, my stomach churning. I felt so idiotic, like I was some sort of abnormal vampire.

I closed my eyes and waited for the bulk of liquid that began to rise up my throat again settle back down slowly. It seemed like an hour before the queasy feeling in my stomach faded away. Alice was behind me now, her fingers gently massaging my back. I also felt uncomfortably warm, my clothes nearly drenched in sweat. I opened my eyes again and sighed, the uneasy feeling slowly going away.

I shook her off, realizing what hot clothes I had on. I pulled my denim jacket off and tossed it away, closing my eyes again. I stood up on my own, thinking of something else. I had clothes, yes, keys and shoes? No. It was time for revenge.

Alice stood confused behind me, the keys on her other hand still kept in her fingers. I hid my grin as I paused for another silent moment and took action.

I snagged the keys from her hands as I turned towards her, forgetting my denim jacket and keeping the keys carefully hidden and kept in my sweaty fingers.

It was my turn, I thought amusingly, and shook the keys tauntingly behind me, shooting a glance at Alice. She had my jacket in her hands and she sped towards me with an angry face.

I laughed as I took off, seeing the cottage shortly ahead.

"You just got lucky." Alice grinned as she beat me to our front door. She held the doorknob tightly in her hand with her other out in front of her with a fist formed in between us. "I win. Excellent."

Unexpectedly, my two fingers had been released from my fist and formed "scissors". I sighed and relaxed my shoulders, admitting defeat.

"First, give me my shoes."


End file.
